User talk:RawGreen
About Me I am actually an Animator and Musician but I hold a great interest in games and gaming mechanics. I can't make any promises that all my reports will be 100% accurate but I'll make a damn good attempt to be sure they are before posting. If not I'll post theories, ideas and uncleared reports here in my user talk. Lots of things are expected the change with the ending of the Open Beta. I'll try to take notes from the game and be as useful as possible to this community as a whole. Citizenship (beta - open beta) This used to boggle my mind when I first started playing the Beta. The Icon in the upper left, far left button, shows what's currently going on in the section of the world you're in. You will see vials, each one representing a different plant or monster. If the Vial is blue it will not matter how many or few of that species there are. If the Vial is orange-yellow there will be two bars across the vial. The species must be between those two for the "landlord" to be happy. If you make it go over or under that bar you loose 3 citizen points. If someone else makes it surpass the limit you can gain up to 15 citizen points for their mistake or more based on it's scale. For this it's important to carry around lots of different professions and resources if you plan to be Wakfu. If you plan to be Status you should be careful not to under-populate, but rather reduce the population whenever someone goes overboard. This way you can be absolutely sure you can get citizen bonuses and Wakfu or Status whichever of your choice. Citizen Bonuses come in handy allot if you're planning to level up or hunt resources. And while they vary per section of the map they can become extremely useful. I personally recommend raising hunter as you fast as you can as monsters under-populate the quickest. Side note: If you're in Incarnation area and someone asks you to stop planting Gobballs they're trying to get the Celestial Gobball to spawn. If you're a lower level I do not recommend fighting it, it hit's 15~25 , I do not recall the element. Kit Skill (after beta) This isn't as tempting to put points into even at a lower level. It's probably not worth the points. Each time you level up two levels it's like gaining an extra level allowing you to wear more gear at lower levels. If you make allot of kamas or get allot of drops it's handy. However by the time you hit the current content release there wont be much of the gear you could be wearing if at all. With a new server people will most likely want to keep high level items to themselves for use in the future. So then buying high level gear would become difficult. There is a plus side to this however. Looking at the Black Crow Set you could wear gear like this extra early. I'm judging that there's probably more gear like this hidden in the game yet. Prospecting Builds (open beta) I found this rather interesting, there was quite a few prospecting-type character builds out there and it was very effective for collecting gear or gathering materials that can only be dropped. Aside from Kit Skill this allows you to actually collect high level or low level gear allowing you to quickly generate items and gear. If you're a suscriber I highly recomend this for both generating kamas and attention from potential buyers. Observed Effective Prospecting Builds: -Iop -Osamodas -Sacrier Even as long as you level up a main branch of elemental spells you'll still have enough power to fight along side friends and comrades. You might find yourself dedicating more time to leveling spells than actual professions. Just beware of those "I wanna be your friend because you just showed me you're rich" type people. Spell Levels (open beta) This seems to be something not many people notice or just don't pay attention to. I was farming those Spell level scrolls with some friends and after using a few I had collected I noticed something. Every time you gain 5 levels with spells in one element branch you gain +2% Damage in that element. This means the further you work in your one branch of element the more damage you will obtain just for leveling the spells themselves. You could be any element you want and be powerful in another element just for having the spells leveled. You will not be able to gain damage in a branch you do not have. (read spell scrolls) Supportive link: http://wakfu.wikia.com/wiki/Spell#Enhancing Wisdom effects spells: Supportive link: http://wakfu.wikia.com/wiki/Spell_Experience_Points#Notes Spell Scrolls (open beta) People seem to have a '''misconception '''about spell scrolls in this game in comparison to Ankama's previous game Dofus, the spell scrolls in this game level up an entire element branch by 1 spell level. It doesn't matter what level or how much XP the spell already has. For this reason I recommend you level up a spell if it's already near leveling up in the first place, so you can get that extra level without effort. There is yet another '''misconception '''about obtaining spell scroll being that nobody seems to want anybody to know about how to obtain them. I even expect an attack on my talk page for telling how to get them.Well the answer to this is both silly and easy, yet everyone is "hush hush" about it. The Googoo's drop quest spells that in return give you spell scrolls in the end based on the element of the bird you're required to kill. You have to kill 20 Googoo's by requirement of the quest. After you kill 50 Googoo's(open beta) you also obtain a random Spell Scroll. On rare occasion you can get the quest scrolls by yourself but I highly recommend at least 4 people to hunt for the scrolls. But you have to be aware that with other people there's going to be just 1 spell scroll type they wont need and in most cases they'd rather sell it. Spells Actually, everyone noticed the spell scrolls thing, and it is considered a major flaw that should be fixed and is being complained about a lot. Yechnagoth 22:50, February 26, 2012 (UTC) I can understand why. If it's not the same in the release I hope it's still available in some form or change. I could personally see killing 100 Googoos for 1 scroll as reasonable seeing how it's currently effected. One could level the spells they want and collect the right kind of scrolls at the same time, boosting through the lower levels of the spells, and then turn around and use the current ones to immediately increase their spell levels way higher than possible without the time consumed. I personally would abuse this if left in the released version as is. All the same I would still do it even if it required more effort. But hopefully all goes well and something can be worked out between the devs and the players. RawGreen 05:10, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Not Gameplay Related The files ".jar" may be extracted using 7zip as if the file were an archive. From there you can view the files outside of 7zip on your physical computer. I do not recommend leaving the files in the wakfu folder.